Olympic Heroes
by hastycat
Summary: When Archy Marot meat a girl on a Pegasus, he starts to think that his life makes sense. This new demigod will have to stop a war that will probably destroy everything and everyone. Uses my OCs and Rick Riordan characters.
1. A Field Trip to Greece

**A Field Trip to Greece**

Going to a new school is never easy. Especially if every other school you've been to has kicked you out four causing fights, bad grades, and extreme slacking off. Archy Marot knows exactly what this feels like. After his mom got another report card, all Fs and Ds again, she threatened to move him to a boarding school.

"Dude, boarding school!" Mason exclaimed after Archy told him his dilemma.

"I know, sucks," Archy said, pulling his books out of his locker. The last period at Elton High was about to start, and Archy had none of his books yet.

"You can't go to boarding school, Archy!" Mason told his friend, "You've only been here for, like, two months!"

"That's longer that usual," Archy said, closing his locker. The usual time he spent at a school was a month, maybe less. He'd been trying to stay in Elton High for Mason. Mason is the only real friend Archy has every made. The kids in school tend to hate Archy, and he hates them right back.

"Promise me you'll try to pay attention in school?" Mason begged. They had reached the History classroom.

"Yeah, yeah," Archy sighed, "But it's not my fault I'm dyslexic."

* * *

"Don't forget to get the permission slips signed for tomorrows trip to the Smithsonian!" the teacher said as the class pushed out of the room. The final bell had rung and the students were in a hurry to get home.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Mason said, raising his arms in exaggeration. Sometimes his ADD got the best of him.

"Yeah," Archy sighed, "A trip to the Smithsonian. Not like I've never been there before."

Mason slapped Archy on the back, making the dirty blonde kid flinch.

"Now, don't say that, Achilles Marot!" Mason said, using Archy's full name just to annoy him, "Just because your mom works for the Ancient Greek part of that museum doesn't mean you should be excited!"

"No," Archy glared at Mason, "It means I should be extremely unemotional about it."

* * *

The police officers didn't start pushing the students back until after the bus had left. Caution tape had been placed around the entrances to the museum. The Ancient Greek building had been completely tapped off.

"Now what is going on!" The teacher pushed up through the crowd to meet the police officers.

"Achilles helmet has been stolen," the larger of the officers explained to the teacher.

"Didn't know you had a helmet, Archy," Vince Relton, one of the large football players, mocked Archy.

"If I did have one, it would be better than those crappy things you use to play that dumb sport of yours," Archy said. He knocked on his head, "Brain damage."

"Why you-" Vince swung a punch at Archy, but he ducked just in time. Vince's blow struck the arm of a girl, and she grasped her arm in pain.

"Hey, punk!" The girls friend yelled, "Stop being an idiot for five seconds and apologies to Sammy!"

Vince sulked down behind his friends, saying, "Sorry…"

Archy laughed. The bully's brawns never one against him brains. Well, his street smarts anyway.

* * *

The teacher started to load the students onto the bus again. Archy pulled Mason out of the crowd and away from the police.

"Let's sneak in," Archy whispered.

"What!" Mason almost yelled.

"Quiet!" Archy shushed him, "I know a secret way in." Archy pulled Mason around to the back of the exhibit. The emergency exit light was flashing above a screen door.

"Wow," Mason said, "Bad security."

* * *

Archy pushed open the screen door and the two of them were inside. The Ancient Greece exhibit was silent. The artifacts sat in the cases with police officers surrounding each one. Workers and officers were mostly surrounding a large display case. The red cushion was empty, where Achilles helmet must have been.

"But I don't understand!" one of the workers announced, "How could anyone have been able to get into the exhibit, steel the helmet, and leave without being noticed!"

Archy moved back behind the wall when one of the workers looked in his direction. Of coarse, that one had been his mom. And with her mom-like instincts, she saw Archy there.

"Archy!" she ran over to where her son hid in the exhibit. She pulled Archy out into the open, Mason looking from behind.

"What are you doing here, son! The field trip was sent back to school!"

"I-I know, mom," Archy stuttered, "But I wanted to know what was going on!"

Ms. Marot looked over at Mason and said, "He drag you here too, Mason?"

"No, Ms. Marot," Mason answered, "I decided to come with him." Mason was good at lying, since he was usually afraid of telling the truth.

Just as Ms. Marot was about to yell at her son, a horse came crashing through the roof of the building. Well, not really a horse. It was a Pegasus, wings and all. And a girl was riding on the back of it. That wasn't the weirdest thing, though. A creature jumped through the roof too. It had the head of a lion and a goat. The front half of its body was a lions, the back half a goat. It also had a snake for a tail. And if someone told Archy that that was the moment he met a girl who would change his life, he would have laughed.


	2. The Real Parents

**The Real Parents**

Archy fell to the ground as the monsters landed in the museum. The pegasus flew into the air, a girl on its back. Her red hair flowed out behind her. She would have look very beautiful, except her orange t-shirt was covered in dirt and she was holding a dagger, pointed at the beast on the ground.

"Give up, Chimaera," the girl yelled at the beast, "Just tell me where the crown is!" The beast roared, not really answering the girl. The Chimaera leaped at the girl, slashing its claw in her face. The pegasus reared backwards, the girl ramming her dagger into the Chimaera's stomach. The Chimaera landed on the floor and disengaged into a pike of dust. The pegasus landed on the floor, the girl hopping off its back.

"Well, that takes care of one problem," the girl said, picking her dagger up off the floor.

"W-What was that!" Archy said, completely stunned by what he just saw. Mason rubbed his eyes, trying to see if he was dreaming or not.

"Y-You saw that?" the girl turned to Archy, shock running through her.

"Saw that? Of coarse I saw that!" Archy yelled, "How could I not have seen that! What is going on!"

"I knew this day would come…" Archy's mom sighed, shaking her head, "Archy, there are some things you should know. About your father, and where you really come from."

Archy turned to his mom, trying to comprehend what she was saying.

"My father? You said dad was dead!" Archy said.

"I know I told you that," Ms. Marot explained, "But I was just trying to protect you, Archy. Son, your father is Poseidon, Greek god of water."

* * *

Archy nearly fell over his own feet. Poseidon? Greek god? His mom had gone crazy. But after what he witnessed, he sort of believed his mother.

"Wait, he hasn't been claimed yet?" The red haired girl finally joined into the conversation, "The gods promised to claim all of their children before they turned 13 after the Titan war."

"I didn't know that," Ms. Marot said, "But Archy hasn't been found by any monsters, and he is 15."

"Monsters? Titan war? Now what are you talking about?" Archy said.

"And what about me!" Mason jumped in, "How the hell am I related to this Greek god stuff?"

"I'm not sure, kid," the girl said, "But it's best if we take you both to Camp Half Blood. A son of Poseidon shouldn't be safe with humans."

* * *

Camp Half Blood wasn't what Archy expected it to be. It was a lot more. Armories, firewall, and one very large forest surrounded the cabins and dinning areas. The girl landed the pegasus around a stable, filled with even more pegasi.

"Chloe!" a blonde haired, blue eyes girl came running over to the stables.

"Hey, Bridgett!" the red head said turning as she put her pegasus away.

"Man am I glad to see you," Bridgett said, "Percy was freaking out that you wouldn't be able to come back! Chiron had to keep him in the Big House so he wouldn't freak out the other campers."

Chloe laughed at this. Percy must be someone close to her.

"Well, I'm glad he cares. But I really must see Chiron. I found some demigods on my quest." Chloe pointed to Archy and Mason, who really didn't know what was going on.

"Wow!" Bridgett said, "Great job, Chloe! But they don't look 13…"

"They're not," Chloe said, "Which is why it is very important I get to the Big House. Now."

* * *

Chloe and Bridgett led Archy and Mason to a large house by the cabins.

"Hey, Chiron! I'm back!" Chloe called as they entered the house. Archy did a double take as a tall man entered the room. OK, scratch that, a horseman entered the room. Literally, his top half was human, face and everything, but his lower half was of a white horse.

"Chloe!" the horseman, or Chiron, said, "Great to see you alive! Guessing everything went alright?"

Chloe sighed, "Not really. There was a Chimaera, but he didn't have the helmet." Chiron sighed, not very happy with the news.

"Oh well," he said, "At least we tried. And I thought we had a good lead."

"Just what the heck is going on?" Archy said, cutting off the conversation.

"Well, who are you?" Chiron asked, just noticing Archy and Mason.

"The question is, WHAT are you?" Archy said.

Chiron sighed, "Me, I'm a satyr. You must be a new demigod."

"What is this demigod-thing?" Mason asked, completely confused.

"You haven't told them?" Chiron turned towards Chloe. She looked down, embarrassed.

"I-I didn't think that I should tell them, Chiron…" Chloe said, trying to come up with a reason. Bridgett laughed, "Oh, sis. You will never learn!"

"Boy," Chiron said, getting back on topic, "A demigod is what you two, Bridgett, Chloe, and everyone else at this camp is. One parent human, the other a Greek god."


	3. Son of Poseidon and Son of Ares

**Son of Poseidon and Son of Ares**

Chloe and Bridgett took the two boys out of the Big House. Archy was still in shock by what he was told. His mom was right. His father really is Poseidon.

"Wait," Mason stopped them, "Who is my father?" Chloe turned to Mason, just really noticing his presents.

"I think we're about to find out," Chloe said. Archy covered his eyes as a light grew from around Mason. We the light faded, Archy looked to see Mason clad in armor and holding a sword.

"What the-" Mason couldn't believe what he was wearing, and holding.

"Well, he's been claimed," Chloe sighed, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Son of Poseidon and Son of Ares."

* * *

Cabin 3 was a little strange to Archy. Though all the cabins seemed weird in their own way. There was a large fountain in the center of the cabin, a statue of what Archy thought was Poseidon.

"Is someone there?" a voice said as Archy shut the door. A tall boy with black messy hair stepped out of the bathroom. He looked as if he had just woken up. He was wearing the same orange t-shirt Chloe had been wearing, but his was crinkled, along with his black sweatpants.

"Who are you?" the boy said, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm Archy," Archy introduced himself, "Chloe told me that this was my cabin."

At the mention of Chloe's name, the boy's sea green eyes seemed to light up.

"Chloe's back!" The boy ran past Archy and outside the cabin. He spotted Chloe, who was taking Mason, still in armor, over the Ares cabin.

"CHLOE!" The boy called, running over to her. He still looked like a mess. Archy followed, not sure what was going on.

"Hey, Percy!" Chloe smiled as the boy came closer. Percy grabbed Chloe and seemed to hug the air out of her.

"P-Percy," Chloe said, "Y-You're kind of h-hurting m-me." Percy put Chloe down, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, Chloe," Percy said, laughing.

"Anyway," Chloe brushed the dirt off of her shirt, "Percy Jackson, meet Archy Marot, your half-brother."


End file.
